


Behind the Veil

by IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow/pseuds/IfMulderCouldSeeMeNow
Summary: A collection of Hannibal drabbles.





	1. What did you just say?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt from @notpersephone : "what did you just say?"

"What did you just say?" He asks cautiously, trying to maintain his composure, his back towards her. The whisk momentarily slips from its hand, the rotating motion losing its rhythm, but he recovers nicely.

Hannibal is in the beginning stages of making frittata, one of her favorite breakfast treats, and when he turns around to face her, Bedelia's cheeks are flushed with a soft blush and her eyes are fixed on the hazelnut cappuccino wrapped around her hands. 

A silence passes between them, and he notices her fingers clench the cup before relaxing, as if she is trying to muster her courage. Her sudden bashfulness is endearing.

Bedelia's expressive blue eyes meet his and she looks vulnerable, so unlike her usual demeanor. She feels so _silly_ to feel so _nervous._ But it has been a long time since she has felt this feeling. 

_"_ I said I love you, Hannibal." 

Elation blooms inside him at her reciprocation of his devotion. His muscles seem to loosen at her profession, a contented, love-struck smile on his lips.

At his reaction, she releases the breath trapped in her chest, so relieved and yet completely delighted. 

She rises on her toes, her bare feet making their height difference more pronounced, and slowly kisses his lips.

It is their first greeting completely behind the veil.


	2. Why are you doing this?

"Why are you doing this?" She asks him as he takes a large drink of the pinkish liquid in his glass. Their session is over, but she will not let their conversation go unfinished. She cannot tolerate his careless self-destruction.

"I'm curious...you were once curious too," Hannibal replies with a lilt that can only be a taunt. 

Bedelia sets her glass down on the countertop, the soft clink the only noise in the kitchen as they eye each other. Behind her icy facade, he can see she is angry. 

"I _never_ traded curiosity for my freedom."

"Is that what I'm doing, Bedelia?" He says with a mocking smile, entering her personal space. The electricity that normally sparks between them is only a dull flicker, the heat nearly extinguished by his flippant disregard for her concerns. 

She steps around him, conveying that he was _not_ to join her upstairs. Hannibal follows the trail of her intoxicating scent until he arrives at her front door, which she opens, wordlessly inviting him to leave. 

As the door closes behind him, her words hold finality. She cannot convince him to stop, and soon, she will remove her responsibility to try. Witnessing him race to his own demise is a painful sight she refuses to watch. 

"I hope he is worth it."


End file.
